Adiós China
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Soo Lin trabaja en el Museo de Antigüedades en Londres, pero ¿cómo llegó ahí? Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".


Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la BBC, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, etcétera, etcétera.

Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".

* * *

Esa era la última entrega que haría, después escaparía de esa vida. Había pensado durante meses en ese día, había guardado hasta el último de sus ahorros para poder irse y ahora estaba lista para hacerlo. Pensó en Zhi Zhu, su hermano, pero sabía que él no abandonaría la oportunidad de hacer dinero fácil de esa manera. Para él, esa era la oportunidad de su vida, para ella era vivir con miedo, haciendo cosas que no quería.

Soo Lin llegó a Hong Kong por la mañana. Después de registrarse en el hotel, subió a su habitación y abrió la maleta. Sacó con cuidado el cuenco de porcelana que le habían encargado, y lo envolvió en una tela, para ponerlo en su bolso. Bajó hasta la recepción y salió hacia las pobladas calles de la ciudad.

Caminó a paso resuelto hasta el restaurante en donde la esperaría su contacto y preguntó por la mesa reservada a su nombre. La chica de la entrada le indicó una mesa separada de las demás, que tenía las cortinas entrecerradas. Se acercó al lugar y en cuanto asomó la cabeza, vio al hombre que la estaba esperando. Se sentó frente a él y apoyó el bolso sobre sus piernas, lo abrió con lentitud y sacó la tela que envolvía el objeto de valor. Se lo pasó al otro con cautela y este lo abrió observando cada detalle del cuenco.

—Del periodo Daouang— dijo con un silbido mientras examinaba su compra —Está en muy buen estado.

Sacó de su maletín un portátil y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, para después cerrarlo y mirar a Soo Lin con una sonrisa.

—El pago ya está hecho.

Unos segundos más tarde, la chica recibió un mensaje en su celular en donde le decían que podía entregar la mercancía. Sin esperar más tiempo, salió del lugar y volvió al hotel. Una vez en la habitación, se quitó la ropa que traía puesta y se cambió. Sabía que siempre había alguien vigilándola de cerca, y necesitaba despistarlos lo suficiente para alejarse de allí.

Se soltó el cabello, que tenía amarrado con un listón, y tomó unas tijeras que había empacado en su equipaje. Comenzó a tomar mechones de cabello y a cortárselos, quedando completamente irreconocible. Vació su bolso sobre la cama y tomó sus papeles para poder viajar, una foto que tenía con Zhi Zhu, el sobre con sus ahorros y un par de lentes oscuros. Sacó de la maleta una mochila que había comprado unos días antes y comenzó a guardar algunas prendas de ropa en ella. Cuando consideró que estaba todo listo, salió al balcón y se brincó al del vecino. Siguió haciendo eso hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su dormitorio, y entró a la habitación. Salió por la puerta al corredor con la mochila al hombro y los lentes de sol puestos, se encaminó hacia las escaleras y salió por las salidas de emergencia. Comenzó a correr por las escaleras anti incendios hasta llegar a la calle y corrió en la dirección opuesta a la que había llegado en la mañana.

No descansó hasta estar segura de que nadie la seguía. Aún con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, llegó al puerto y tomó el barco que la llevaría hasta Macau. Cuando una hora después llegó a la otra ciudad, escrutó con la mirada a las personas que se encontraban en el puerto. Al no encontrarse con nadie sospechoso, paró un taxi y se hizo llevar hasta el aeropuerto.

En el mostrador de la aerolínea, compró un boleto para Taipéi, en dónde abordaría otro avión para Europa. Sabía que desde Hong Kong hubiera llegado más rápidamente al viejo continente, pero no podía dejar las cosas tan fáciles a los miembros del Loto Negro, porque sabía que la buscarían en cuanto se enteraran que había escapado.

En cuanto abordó el avión, se sintió a salvo. No podían encontrarla ahora, estaba convencida que después de buscarla durante un tiempo y no encontrarla, se darían por vencidos. Permitió que sus ojos se cerraran y soñó con el futuro que le esperaba.

_Un año después_

Cuando abrió la carta del Museo Nacional de Antigüedades, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, leyó el papel con atención y soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

_"__Señorita Yao, _

_Estaríamos encantados de recibir sus servicios como experta en cerámica china en el Museo. La demostración de la ceremonia de té que nos hizo en su visita, fue algo sumamente interesante y es algo que las piezas necesitan para mantenerse en perfecto estado, así que nos honraría verla hacer eso de nuevo._

_Nos gustaría organizar esa ceremonia varias veces a la semana, abierta al público general, para que conozcan datos interesantes sobre la cultura china y sobre las antigüedades que alberga nuestro Museo._

_Si acepta, la esperamos mañana para hablar del contrato._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_La dirección"_

Apoyó la carta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, para prepararse un té. Lo había logrado, había podido comenzar una nueva vida y empezaría a trabajar en algo que amaba. Solo esperaba que esa felicidad durara para siempre.

* * *

Nota:

¡Hola! Es la primera historia que escribo del Fandom de Sherlock, así que ténganme paciencia xDDD

Escogí a Soo Lin Yao porque la pobre tiene muy pocas historias en todo el fandom, y en español no tiene ninguna :( además me gustó escribir como escapó del Loto Negro.

De todas formas, los invito a pasarse por el foro 221B Baker Street ;) (link en mi perfil xD)


End file.
